


005-2

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed：Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: ABO警告斜线有意义





	005-2

**Author's Note:**

> ABO警告  
> 斜线有意义

一切都在快速衰退，脱水皱缩，然后成为灰烬。

这是Haytham睁开眼睛后，能看到的唯一景象。

他尽力了，因为眼前尽是些时明时暗的斑点，还有火光。橡胶制品燃烧所发出的刺鼻味道不停戳刺着他的鼻腔；浓烟逼得他咳嗽，但还没等他把呛进嗓子的烟咳出来，新的就已经灌进去。双目又酸又痛，泪水直流，他挣扎着从歪斜的车座爬向车门，否则他猜自己立刻会融化在车厢里。皮革在高温下失去了原有的性状，变成又黏又烫的物质——当然，也可能是他的触觉出了问题。疼痛太多，神经几乎不够用了，忙不迭向主人传递着痛觉信号。最后，他也分不清哪里疼，哪里受了伤。

伴随着他摇晃车门，手肘上的某束筋在不停抽痛。Haytham在心中骂了句，然而相比恐惧，这句脏话更像一种对凌驾于他的命运的妥协。他又一次倒下了，被一股无形的力量生生拽倒，拉扯碾碎。眼前的景象发了疯般地卡顿，接二连三响起的爆炸和巨幅震动，让他在短时间内失去了意识。此期间，车子又倾斜成另一个角度。他软绵绵地被抛向另一面，痛苦却骤然尖锐起来，还有呕吐感——是他的身体在做最后挣扎。

此时的泪水已不是因为浓烟，而是绝望，前所未有，不存在原因。他又一次把手伸向车门，够到了，是个把手。他晃了晃它，不甘心，再试一次。他总算弄开车门，从里面滚了出来。他在地上躺了一会，不知多久——脑子早就失灵了——然后迫不得已翻过身子。因为一把炙热的刀子刺入颈后，反复切割那里，像要将他从里到外剖开。沙石，爆炸迸溅出的碎片，柏油马路，这些玩意他沾了一身。他几乎成为了这个炽热地狱里的一具尸体，然而痛苦在反复折磨他，包括生理上的和心理上的。对，他还记得那个碎片，他哭着向后备箱爬去，一边哭一边咬自己。保持清醒，求你了，就算你注定要交代在这儿……

又是一次爆炸。现在，他什么都听不见了——那些钢铁燃烧的噼啪声，风咆哮着从地面拔起火舌，活人与死人同时嚎哭。这里是人间地狱。好在震动从地上传来，只要他还趴着，用手指、用膝盖，都能感受到。他本能地掉转了方向，伏到一块钢板下面。瞬间，什么东西在他前方炸开，他随即轻飘飘地弹起来，又被余波砸在地面。一些火星落在他脸上、头发上，让他像个人偶似的发出焦糊味。耳朵一定流血了，他想，反正他现在看不见，也听不见。

洞察之父的最后一丝怜悯，使得汽车后备箱盖子维持了弹开的状态。他把手伸进去，手指被烫出了水泡，他总算摸到了那个小保险箱。好了，终于结束了。他把保险箱夹在腹部与膝盖之间，蜷缩在一堆废铁之下，静静地等待自己被火焰吞噬。等到明天，他们发现他的时候，他已经与保险箱里的东西熔在一起。他不再流泪了，在身体里最后一滴水蒸发之前，他想再看看这个地方。

他睁开眼，于是看到了它。

它就在它前方，不到十米处——如果它是真的。它佝偻着身子，头颈呈现出一个怪异的弧度，不似人类。它的轮廓在热浪的侵袭下不停蠕动，好像它抬起了一只手，又像它在张嘴讲话。他确信它在看他，很有可能一直都在，用一种冷酷的目光。它对他手里的东西不感兴趣，它对他感兴趣。他突然害怕了，这是种原生的恐惧：被烧死，被烟呛死，怎样都好……只要别叫他落在它手里……

它冲他露出一个微笑，然后，慢慢颓萎下去。

他终于被黑暗完全包裹起来。

 

 

 

路上，Shay Cormac把自己与死神打照面的经历，全部细细地数了一次。似乎他从出生起，就倍受某种神秘力量的青睐：他的父母，最好的朋友，曾经的兄弟，一个接一个离他而去；甚至他自己，也差点被献祭给那位无名的神。他以为自己足够坚韧了——一个人如果连死亡，这种能毁灭一切的力量都不怕了，还会怕什么呢？可事实证明，他还嫩得很。

现在的他才是一败涂地。

圣殿骑士们都做好为大团长收尸的准备了，但当Thomas Hickey推举Charles Lee为临时大团长时，他给了他一拳。“这里的领袖只能有一个，他叫Haytham Kenway。”他还想再来一拳，旋即被其他人拉开。

圣殿骑士们只是怜悯地看着他，并不说什么。

他靠在车窗上，把袖剑的剑刃反复弹出来，细细地端详那上面的花纹。Haytham在入团仪式上把它递给他时，他着实吓了一跳，甚至迟迟不敢接受。

“不喜欢？”

“不，没有，我只是……我以为会是枚戒指。”

“送那玩意不是太蠢了吗？”Haytham反问，“戴上，让我看看。

他戴好袖剑，轻松弹出剑刃。这把袖剑比兄弟会的落后了至少三代，剑刃又重又长，形状是为切开人的喉管设计的，而不是为了切割轻小物体——后者，才是现代刺客最需要袖剑做的事。更滑稽的是，剑刃根部还用烤蓝工艺烙了一个花纹，他勉强辨认出，是个“S”。

“Sir，我得说……”

“很漂亮，是不是？这可是我专门为你定制的。”

他捂着太阳穴贴在冰冷的玻璃车窗上。不能再想了。Haytham的样貌越是清晰，他就越加坚信，他现在已经变成了一具面目全非的尸体。消防车的警笛声刺痛了他的耳膜。毫无疑问，他最该痛恨的是自己。

“至少，你安全了。”Hope嘲笑他。

至少，我能捧着Haytham的灰烬，与他一同沉入海底。

车子停了下来。他看着这惨不忍睹的场面，怀疑只是电影拍摄现场。

Gist抢先赶到了，正在与一名警官交谈。他接近他们后，老友停止谈话，面向他。

“是Liam，他们临时策划了这起行动，为了毁掉碎片。”

“他们几乎把整条街都炸毁了，”他又补充道，“是自杀式袭击。”

“Haytham，你们找到他了没有？”他的声音如此沙哑，把自己都吓了一跳。

那名警官不知所措地愣了一下，“消防队员们正在全力搜救，您稍安勿躁。”

他没理他，直接走过他们，冲着一个站在防护栏外围的警员喊道：“你们有没有看到一个年轻的omega？”

“您说什么？”警员回过头。

就在一瞬，他突然猛冲过去侧身绕过他，直奔事故现场。身后无数尖叫声朝他扑过来，而纵横交错的隔离带拦住了他的去路。他蹲下，前滚翻，出手，剑刃抬起，一道尼龙织带已被割断。前刺客宛如一只疾驰于地面的猎鹰扎入火海，再难觅到踪迹。

 

 

 

Shay漫无目的地奔跑着，四下搜寻Haytham的身影，一无所获。他不知道自己能撑多久，也许当他找到Haytham，他就该和他变成一样的尸体了。

这儿还不是爆炸的中心，地上布满玻璃与钢板的碎片，不时还有一辆辨不出样子的汽车横在路边。它们的轮胎变成一滩滩恶心的粘稠物质将其粘在地上。前方有两个消防队员，头顶上还有直升机。他是多么愚蠢，居然想和这些东西竞赛！如果被他们看到，他们大概会立刻把他拖出去。然而他就是相信，除他之外没人找得到Haytham，这种愚蠢的自信促使他一刻不停，扯着嗓子呼喊。没用的，即便他还活着，也应该听不到了。他流出眼泪，泪水为扑灭大火做出一点卑微的贡献。

没有人，一个人也没有。

“Haytham！”

这里已经没有活人了。

“Haytham！！”

无人应答。

他忍不住剧烈咳嗽起来，一边用手抹掉脸上的东西，发现皮肤的触感已变得陌生。再走一步，他必死无疑。那辆引发爆炸的油罐车就在前方燃烧，使人类无法接近。他不清楚它起火时Haytham离它有多近，假使他就在它周围……Shay突然有种想投身火海的冲动，像有什么在牵着他走，一直把他引导一块燃烧着的黑色前。

那是个一个小小的身形，蜷缩在一辆黑色轿车下面，在火焰和尘土的双重作用下，已经辨别不出此人的性别和样貌。但他似乎抱着什么东西，这种强烈的执念，多么熟悉。Shay踉跄着走到他身边，把他翻过来。一张沾满血污的脸露出来，脏兮兮的黑发挂在上面。他把那人的头发拨开，摸他的眼皮、鼻梁、嘴唇，他的轮廓，然后泣不成声。

这是Haytham。

他悲伤地跪倒下来，依偎在那人的身边。“走吧，Haytham。跟我回家吧……”对方已经无法回答了。他又捏捏那人的手，哪怕他动一下，有一丁点反应也好。可他真的一动不动了。

“我来晚了……对不起……”

他说不出完整的话，重复着道歉，也于事无补。等到大火结束，人们会看到，两具化石紧挨着彼此，然后忘掉这段故事。

可是烟尘堵塞了他的喉咙，使他发不出声音来。他只能抱紧他，用全力，好让他知道他在他身旁——如果他还有一丝意识的话。

稍后，一滴水突然掉落在他额上。

那确实是一滴水！因为接下来，还有第二滴，第三滴。下雨了。有些水滴还未到达地面，便已蒸发，但还有更多正在奔赴火场。紧贴地面泛起一层白色雾气，他这辈子没见过如此奇异的场景。一切都模糊了，只剩雨水滴落之声。他的大脑茫然无法给出指令，每个毛孔却在欢快地感谢这场甘霖。神迹，很长一段时间，他的脑子里只剩这个词。一定是神的旨意，让他的爱人留下全尸。

他再次恸哭。

身边，Haytham依然一动不动地躺着，他把他的头扳正，借着雨水擦去他脸上的污血，然后轻轻吻他的额。末了，他把他抱起来。

“我们回家……”

Haytham的身体轻得不可思议。是他从未察觉，他已经消瘦得这么厉害了？还是他已经彻底麻木了？他捧着他，好像抱的只是一套衣服。哦，别这样，别这样……他抽噎着乞求道。你承诺过要带我看旧大陆的教堂，我想在那儿为你举行婚礼，而不是葬礼……我还想听听你父亲的故事，你说你最大的遗憾是没有同他一起出过海，我想替他完成你的心愿……他像得了癔症，不停地重复这些话，只是不确定Haytham是否听得见。

不知走了多久，他依稀能看见前方的人群了。

最后一丝力气与灵魂也用尽了，他终于跪在了地上。

身旁是警笛与救护车闪烁的灯光，手电筒，人类嘈杂的声响，还有已经远去的火光。不过它们加起来也无法照亮头顶上方的天穹，与它相比，这一切都显得徒劳而可笑。他的身子无力地软下去，倒在Haytham身边。

烟霾散去，他们得以重睹星空。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
